


Ducks

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Other, just some big exos hanging out and feeding ducks, what more could u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Sezuk and Knights spend a peaceful evening together feeding ducks, and of course the warlock continues to find more endearing things about him
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)





	Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Knights goes by he/him (belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)

The warlock tried their best to avoid lingering around the shop all day whenever they visited, so they had ventured out to a pond that wasn’t too far from the city.

It was a chilly day, so Sezuk was bundled up with their normal outfit, consisting of thick pants, heavy heeled boots, and a robe with a fur collar.

Time felt long and drawn out while they were out there by themselves.

Sezuk wondered what it was like having what seemed like an enjoyable job and place to work at. If Knights could smile, they imagined that his would be contagious, perhaps even make everyone swoon.

Not that the warlock needed that to swoon over him.

Distant quacks snapped Sezuk out of their train of thought. They had been slouching on the bench, blankly staring out at the smooth water.

Ducks were waddling about, and a few guardians in spots further out were feeding them. Sezuk watched some of them, though their attention was drawn to a familiar voice behind them.

“Hey, sorry I’m late! I had to make a quick stop somewhere.”

Sezuk almost whipped around on the bench, “Oh! No worries, I was just admiring the scenery.”

Knights made a soft laugh as he walked around the bench, sitting down and relaxing next to Sezuk. They tilted their head at him curiously when he brought out a small bag.

“What’s that?”

“I brought us some duck feed. Much better for them than bread. You wanna try and feed some?” Knights asked, carefully opening the bag and offering it to Sezuk.

“I’ve never seen the appeal of feeding ducks, but I’d still like to give it a shot.” Sezuk held out one of their hands, and Knights poured a bit out into their palm.

“You don’t have to wait for them to come up to you all the way. Simply toss a bit near them and they’ll come by, eventually.”

Sezuk hummed to themselves and nodded, waiting for some ducks to be a bit closer. They decided to watch how Knights did it first, and then tried to replicate it.

A couple of them approached and pecked at the ground, one or two even approached the titan and he held out his hand for them to eat off of.

Their face was hidden, but there was certainly something like a warm smile on it. Something about small creatures like ducks coming up to someone as big as Knights and carelessly eating from his palm really tickled Sezuk.

“Cute…” The warlock mumbled, their gaze still on Knights.

“What’s that?” He looked down at them for a moment, catching the obvious stare.

“...Nothing, nothing.” Sezuk quickly replied, clearing their throat and looking away.

They lightly tossed some more feed towards the incoming ducks. Somehow, they may have started to see why people liked to come out here. The ducks seemed happy about free food, and it was a bonus that Knights was here.

Sezuk found themselves absently leaning into him, enjoying his presence and the happily quacking ducks.

Mostly him, though.

“We should do things you like doing more often. This is nice.” Sezuk mused.

Knights froze up for a moment.

“...Really? I mean, that would be lovely, if you wanted to.”

“Yes? Of course I would. I care about your wants and interests, Knights.” Sezuk said, brushing their hands off after they were finished tossing the rest of their feed. An arm slid around the titan’s back, head rested against his arm.

He seemed baffled, maybe speechless for a few minutes. Sezuk realized that maybe very little people actually cared about him, but they couldn’t understand why anyone would NOT care about someone like him.

Knights finally spoke up, but they were short and simple words filled with a lot of emotion.

“Thank you. That… means a lot to me.”


End file.
